Around in The Night
by LittleSunset264
Summary: Louie can't sleep so he decides to walk around the mansion for a bit. He gets some company along the way. (One-shot.)


The hallways were dark and empty.

Louie was the only one awake. He was walking around the mansion to see if it would help.

He tried for an hour to fall asleep and he couldn't, so he hoped this would do the trick.

The hallway felt cold, but it didn't bother him much. He actually liked chilly air. It was better than feeling hot in his opinion.

It was really quiet, too. The only sounds that could be heard were footsteps They weren't very loud footsteps, but they were audible nonetheless.

He had a flashlight with him. Louie didn't feel like using his phone for light. He did have it with him, though, in case his brothers needed him.

He stopped and rubbed his eyes. He didn't want to walk while rubbing his eyes; Louie could walk into something while doing that.

Quietly, he yawned. Louie tried to make sure he didn't wake anybody up by accident. Carefully, he went down the stairs without making much noise.

On the last two steps, though, he slipped and landed on his butt. He quietly hissed in pain.

Louie wanted to yelp, but he needed to make sure he didn't wake anyone up.

"Louie?" A voice behind him said.

He gulped and turned around. It was Webby. The flashlight shined on her left eye; she put her hand up to cover the light from her view. Louie noticed this and pointed the flashlight towards the floor.

"I, uh... Didn't wake you up, did I?" Louie asked.

"Nah, you're fine." Webby said. "What are you doing up, though?"

"Couldn't sleep, so I decided to walk around for awhile." Louie answered.

She looked inside of her room and back at him.

"You wanna come in for a bit?" Webby offered.

Louie looked away and thought about it for a moment. He could stay with her, but he didn't want to fall asleep in her room.

Well, it probably didn't matter, as long as he was able to sleep.

He looked back at Webby and nodded. He walked up the stairs and into her room. She closed the door and turned the lights on.

Louie sat down near the door. Webby did the same, sitting down next to him.

"So why are _you_ up?" Louie asked.

Webby shrugged. "I don't know. I woke up, went to get something to drink, and when I was climbing up back to bed, I heard you." She replied.

"Ah," He said, looking off to a different direction.

He covered his mouth as he yawned. Louie closed his eyes as his eyelids felt heavy. Webby rubbed her eyes. In the middle of it, though, she felt something on her shoulder.

She looked over and it was Louie, who fell asleep. It looked like he was about to fall over onto her lap, if not the floor. Webby carefully got up and picked him up. She opened the door, then walked up the stairs.

She would let him sleep in her room, but she felt it'd be better if he was in his own bed.

After a few minutes of walking through the hallways, she got to their room. She opened the door quietly and carefully. She checked to see if Huey and Dewey were asleep.

Dewey wasn't in his part of the bunk bed. He might be sleeping next to Huey tonight, like he usually did.

Gently, she laid Louie down on his bed and kissed his forehead. She backed away from the bunk bed quietly. She turned around to open the door.

She heard a loud snore, which scared her and caused her to turn around. She looked up at Huey's part of the bed. There was an arm around him, which she immediately assumed was Dewey's arm.

Out of the three, Dewey was the only one who could snore that loudly. It looked like she was correct, he was sleeping with Huey again.

Silently, she opened the door, left the room, and closed it without waking any of them.

She walked back to her own room to sleep.

* * *

A/N: I wanted to do more Louebby-ish stuff, but this was the only idea I could come up with, so I'm sorry if it was plain and everything. Like nothing too special for the idea and whatever.

A reply to Jesus Lover on both comments from Paralyzed and Standing Up With You:

It's completely fine about the rudeness and everything. There's no need to worry about it. But yeah, we're pretty much cool now. I don't really know too much about the reference you made, to be quite honest. I know you didn't really have anything personal against me, though, so it's okay.

Thanks about the stories and the artwork being good, by the way!

And the question about my age? Well uh, I don't really want to say that in public. Maybe in PMs when it's possible I'll say it. I don't really have something as personal as my age on my bio, and I don't really see why I would.

It sucks that your parents monitor everything you do. I don't get why your parents are doing so, because I mean you should be able to do whatever you want without them doing that. I can't wait for the blog, though, so lemme know when it's made and all.

But the thing is, with the parts where you said you won't be able to end up with a woman even if you wanted to, we don't know what the future holds. The only thing we do know for certain is our next breath- And that's about it. If you do get into a relationship with the same gender, then who are they to know about your personal/private life? That's your business, nobody elses. At least, that's what I believe. But hey, you can do whatever makes you feel happy. If you're happy with whatever then it's all good.

It's fine about the long comments, I don't mind! I love reading them. Honestly I didn't expect you to read the sequel, Standing Up With You, first though if at all ha. But I'm glad you're enjoying that so far either way. And I'm sorry if I ramble on sometimes with the answers and all.


End file.
